Inazuma Pokemon
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: La profesora Enzino nos enviara a Ash y a mi(Cesar), a otra dimensión, gracias a que se detecto una anomalía, en esa dimensión terminamos en Ciudad Relámpago, en nuestra estadía la solución mas viable de la anomalía fue el "Fútbol"
1. Anomalia Detectada

Inazuma eleven y Pokemon no me pertenecen, este es solo un Fanfic.

No hablo Pikachu así que si estoy insultando a sus pikachus, Perdón.

La historia no tiene sentido, la cambiare un poco

Capitulo 1: Anomalía Detectada

Región Unova

Profesora Encino: Cesar, Ash, ¿Están Listos para ir hacia la Anomalía?

Ash: Claro, ¿Listo Cesar?, Ash lleva su traje de Unova, porque, la profesora nos hablo después de haber llegado a la region kanto lo que no dio tiempo a Ash de cambiar de ropa.

Cesar: Si, Listo, Aquí esta mi personaje, soy un chico optimista, alegre y que se divierte mucho, mi pokemon inicial fue un Charmander que evolucionaría mas tarde en Charizard, mi vestimenta es, Camiseta Negra, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis Negros y siempre uso un sombrero estilo Mafioso marca WallStreet con una camara en su interior donde grabe nuestros viajes de la Region Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos.

Ash: Pikachu, espera aquí.

Pikachu: ¿Pikachu pi?(¿Porque?)

Ash: Sera Peligroso, además no sabemos si en la otra dimensión habrá pokemones.

Cesar: Listo, Vamos.

Profesor 1: Portal, Listo!

Voz robótica: Portal Dimensional Activado.

Ash: Ahora!

Cesar: Vamos!

Ciudad Relámpago

6 Horas Antes de la Transportación

Torre Relámpago

Endo: Bien, por suerte logramos llegar a las semifinales del Torneo Futbol Frontera.

Gouenji: Endo, ¿Entrenando como siempre?

Aki: ¿Cuándo descansaras?

Endo: Gouenji, Aki, no estoy entrenando, estoy reflexionando sobre nuestro camino a la semifinal

Gouenji: Que sorpresa, que no entrenas.

Endo: Es que no puedo esperar, estoy muy emocionado.

Gouenji: Yo también, estamos en la semifinal del torneo Futbol Frontera.

Aki: Porque, no me sorprende, a por cierto, el equipo se reunirá con el entrenador en su restaurante.

Endo: Que! Están Comiendo Sin mi.

Endo sale corriendo para alcanzar a Tragarse todo lo que pueda

En el momento de la Transportación Cesar y Ash, aparecieron en un bosque cercano a la Ciudad Relámpago.

Cesar: Con que Aquí es la anomalía que se detecto.

Ash: Si, ¿Dónde dice el rastreador que la anomalía será más presente?

Cesar: En la Ciudad que se ve.

Ash: Vamos.

Al día siguiente, cuando Endo jugaba con los niños para que perfeccionen sus técnicas de futbol.

Cesar: la anomalía es por aquí.

Ash: Donde?

Cesar: Parece ser que—

Endo: CUIDADO!

Cesar: ehh….que?

La pelota golpeo a Cesar e izo que cayera semi-noqueado.

Cesar: ah, que me golpeo.

Endo: lo siento, estas bien.

Ash: si, creo que no se lastimo.

Cesar: No, no me lastime.

Endo: perdón, se me fue la fuerza. Jejeje, oigan no los he visto por la ciudad que son nuevos?.

Ash: no, lo que pasa es que vinimos de otra dimensión porque detectamos una anomalía y vinimos a ayudar.

Endo: Otra dimension (Creo que la pelota lo golpeo tambien y muy fuerte)

Ash: Por Cierto me Llamo Ash Ketchup.

Cesar: y yo Cesar Luna.

Endo: Mucho gusto soy, Satoru Endo, ¿asi que vienen de otra dimensión?.

Cesar: Si, y vinimos a ver que podemos hacer para ayudar en la anomalía, la cual detectamos con este Rastreador.

Endo: Creo que se ve Roto.

Cesar: como se va a ver-

El Rastreador de la anomalía se rompió y Cesar no lo podía creer.

Endo: bueno este….HAAA Se me Hace Tarde, para el entrenamiento, los dejo me voy a la practica de Futbol, Nos vemos.

Cesar: de acuerdo pero…. Hey.

Endo salió corriendo para ir a tiempo al entrenamiento.

Ash: creo que va a entrenar un deporte.

Cesar: que es lo que te hace pensar eso -_-.

Ash: jejeje perdón, estoy un poco distraído, el rastreador apuntaba a ese chico Endo.

Cesar: Enserio, bueno creo que tienes razón el rastreador capto esto, una Imagen de Endo y la anomalía lo rodeaba.

Ash: Vamos a seguirlo.

Cesar: si vamos a….. y se fue.

Ash: Rayos se fue muy rápido y ahora que.

Cesar: a buscarlo pues.

En el Campo de Entrenamiento de la secundaria Raymond.

Endo: Y eso fue lo que paso.

Kido: Estarán delirando, como puede ser posible que vengan de otra dimensión.

"Anteojos": El viaje entre dimensiones aunque parezca imposible puede serlo así que tal vez no estén delirando.

Gouenji: Que es eso de una ¿"Anomalía"? .

Endo: No sé, pero, parecía que venían directo a mí, tal vez deba encontrarlos y averiguar mas, pero eso será otro día, ahora a entrenar.

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. ¿Anomalia?

Inazuma eleven y Pokemon no me pertenecen, este es solo un Fanfic.

Episodio 2- ¿Anomalia?

En lo que Endo y Raimond entrenaban en el campo de futbol, Ash y Cesar exploraban la Ciudad Relampago para encontrar a Endo.

Cesar: Esta es una hermosa ciudad.

Ash: Si, pero, hay muchos vehículos.

Cesar: Si, pero, ten en cuenta lo grande que es.

Ash: si, pero, aun así necesita más naturaleza.

Cesar: Cierto, pero, aun así hay árboles pocos pero hay.

Ash: si, pero es la primera vez que estoy en una ciudad tan grande.

Cesar: Lo se, pero, nos acostumbraremos.

Ash: si, eso espero.

En el Campo de Futbol, Endo y el equipo de Raymond terminaron con el entrenamiento.

Endo: Adiós.

Someoka: Adiós, Endo.

Kazemaru: Adiós Muchachos.

Endo se fue a su casa y a dos calles de llegar, en la esquina se encontró a sus nuevos amigos.

Endo: pero son…. Ash, Cesar.

Ash: Ahh Endo.

Cesar: al fin te hallamos.

Endo: Me buscaban.

Cesar: Siiii.

Endo: Es por lo de esa ¿Anomalía?

Cesar: Exacto.

Ash: si, ahora, Debes contestar unas preguntas para saber la solución al problema.

Endo: Ok, pero, primero contéstenme algo.

Ash: ¿qué?

Endo: ¿Qué es eso de la "Anomalía"?

Cesar: eso, bueno, será un poco largo así que ponte cómodo para una gran y simple explicación.

Endo: De acuerdo.

Cesar: bien, Nuestro cuerpo tiene una energía espiritual que se conecta al tiempo, la transmisión de esta energía es muy débil, pero, es detectable con un detector con gran potencia.

Endo: Bien, es un poco difícil de comprender pero, lo entiendo, prosigue.

Cesar: bien, ahora, cuando ocurre un desastre o algo que afectara al mundo, el mundo contesta con una "Anomalía", y esta "Anomalía", se encuentra en estado espiritual, y las personas que "Predicen el Futuro", son las personas que ven el futuro de su energía espiritual, pero no necesesaria-mente es cuándo ocurrirá la "Anomalía".

Endo: Ok, ya entendí que es lo que vienen a hacer aquí.

Cesar: Enserio -_- explicalo -_- .

Endo: la "Anomalía" que detectaron es la de mi cuerpo.

Cesar: Exacto.

Endo: pero, como llegaron a esta dimensión.

Ash: No tengo idea para eso está la profesora que nos envió aquí.

Endo: De acuerdo, pero, ¿que y cuando pasara?

Cesar: Contesta las preguntas que te aremos y lo descubriremos.

Endo: ok, cuantas preguntas son?

Cesar: 4, será rápido.

Ash: ¿Listo?

Endo: Si.

Cesar: 1.- ¿Has notado algo en estos días o desde hace algún tiempo?

Endo: no, nada solo rumores de un equipo del Futbol Frontera.

Cesar: 2.- ¿Como se llama el equipo?

Endo: Equipo Zeus

Cesar: 3.- ¿Qué pasa con el equipo Zeus?

Endo: Están destruyendo a muchos equipos de Futbol.

Cesar: 4.- ¿Crees que el equipo Zeus parece ser un peligro para la humanidad?

Endo: No, parece ser un equipo de futbol.

Ash: bien preguntas terminadas, creo que eso de "Futbol Frontera", ocurrirá un peligro.

Endo: Espera, no veo lógica en esto, como tenias en cuenta que me harías, 4 preguntas y ¿porque esas?

Cesar: soy de esas personas que ven el futuro

Endo: O.O ¿qué?

Cesar: si, pero, ahora será muy difícil, porque mi energía espiritual está ligada a mi dimensión lo que, en mi dimensión solo predije hasta este punto.

Endo: ok, n.n', que harán en esta dimensión.

Cesar: no se, pero se hace tarde, así que iremos a buscar donde acampar.

Endo: Porque no vienen conmigo?

Cesar: Gracias, pero, no queremos ser un inconveniente, además, nos gusta acampar, nos vemos mañana.

Ash: Gracias de todas formas, adiós Endo.

Endo: ok, Nos vemos.

Al día siguiente Cesar y Ash fueron a buscar a Endo para descubrir mas sobre la "Anomalía".

Ash: Donde estará Endo?

Cesar: no sé, pero, es jugador de Futbol, así que….

Ash: A buscarlo a un Campo de Futbol, seguro practica donde estaba.

Cesar: si, seguro vamos.

Cesar y Ash, fueron a buscar a Endo a ese campo de ayer, y en el camino se encontraron a Endo.

Endo: hey, adonde van.

Cesar: Endo, a buscarte.

Endo: a si la Anomalía, pero, no pasa nada raro, a menos que sea el equipo Zeus.

Ash: Puede ser…

Endo: ok, Si quieren ayudar ayúdenme practicando Futbol.

Cesar: Que?

En el Campo de juego,

Cesar: ¿que quieres que hagamos?

Endo: Pateen el balón a la portería!

Ash: Rayos, Pero no sabemos jugar Futbol!

Endo: Que?!

Cesar: cierto, solo lo vemos pero no jugamos.

Endo: Que saben del Futbol?

Cesar. El único que puede tocar el balón con las manos es el portero, pero, dentro de la zona, y los otros jugadores, pero cuando hay saque de banda.

Endo: Que mas?

Ash: Solo eso n.n'.

Endo: -_-'esto será difícil.

Endo, Cesar y Ash, Empezaron a Practicar lo básico, Claro, hubo caídas, descuidos, pero, Cesar y Ash, son como Endo, no se rendían, hasta el final, en eso llegaron, Gouenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Aki y Nazumi.

Gouenji: hey miren a Endo, está jugando con esos dos Chicos.

Kido: si, vamos a saludar.

Aki: de acuerdo.

Nazumi: Vamos.

Kazemaru: ok.

Endo: Cesar, Relájate cuando vayas a tirar.

Cesar: de acuerdo.

Cesar tiro, pero, pego en el poste y le dio en la cara.

Cesar: Rayos, debí preveer eso Jeje.

Ash: Voy Yo.

Ash tiro y pego en el poste, pero cuando se devolvió Ash lo evadió y Gouenji atrapo el balón con los pies.

Endo: Gouenji, Fudou, Kazemaru, Aki, Nazumi ¿Cómo están Chicos?

Fudou: bien Endo, y ¿tu?

Endo: bien, aquí estoy tratando de que ellos jueguen futbol.

Gouenji: y ¿quienes son?

Cesar: Mi nombre es Cesar Luna

Ash: Yo me llamo Ash Ketchup, mucho gusto.

Gouenji: Shuya Gouenji.

Kido: Yūto Kido.

Kazemaru:Ichirōta Kazemaru.

Aki: Aki Kino.

Natsumi: Natsumi Raimon.

Los chicos se llevaron bien, y se pusieron a platicar en lo que descansaban y Cesar y Ash les contaron de la "Anomalía", todos se sorprendieron, hicieron preguntas y la mayoría tuvo respuesta, pero otras, no deben contarse hasta el momento adecuado.

Cuando continuaron con la practica Cesar y Ash se sorprendieron de las habilidades que poseían esos jugadores, el usar magia para jugar un deporte.

Cesar y Ash siguieron practicando y mejoraban cada vez.

Endo: Bien, ya le van agarrando el ritmo jeje.

Cesar: Gracias.

Ash: si, gracias, eso, es porque nosotros nunca nos rendimos.

Kido: como Endo, el nunca se rinde.

Gouenji: Cierto, oigan, deberían vernos en nuestro partido de la Semi-final del torneo y final del bloque.

Cesar: Claro.

Ash: bien, ¿cuando es?

Endo: en 3 Días así, que vengan a Raimond Mañana, es la escuela con el símbolo del Relámpago en frente, esta a unas calles de aquí.

Cesar: a cuantas?

Kido: 3 Calles a la derecha, 2 a la Izquierda.

Ash: ok, anotado.

Endo: llegue a las 8 am, a esa hora haremos los preparativos para ir al encuentro.

Ash: ok, gracias.

Cesar: se hace tarde nos vemos.

Cesar y Ash se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y esperaban a que esos 3 días pasaran para verlos jugar.

Endo y sus amigos se iban por el otro lado.

Endo: Creen en eso de la "Anomalía".

Kido: por como lo explico Cesar, Parece ser serio.

Aki: Si, pero, se supone que será un peligro, ¿creen que se refiere a Zeus o a algo más?

Natsumi: no se, pero, debemos ir con cuidado.

Gouenji: si (Pero no sabemos si Zeus es la amenaza)

Cesar y Ash, esperan que la amenaza no sea real, pero, para su mala fortuna será real pero estarán listos para ayudar en lo que puedan.

Fin


End file.
